A Fool’s Tongue
by Sakura Sango
Summary: The blush grows as Watanuki swallows, trying to clear his mind long enough to talk plainly. “I want to feel you in me!” He cries out, hips raising again as he tries again. “I want you deep inside me,” he whimpers.


Title: A Fool's Tongue.

Author: arizonaicerose (Saku)

Rated: R

Warnings: Cut-away lemon scene, languageWord count: ~2550Summary: The blush grows as Watanuki swallows, trying to clear his mind long enough to talk plainly. "I want to feel you in me!" He cries out, hips raising again as he tries _again_. "I want you deep inside me," he whimpers.

Spoilers: This takes place after Yuuko disappears, if you are not caught up there yeah…read at your own risk. I'm hoping the prompter is up to that far at least.

A/N: Slut!Watanuki is fun to write *shot* I'm sorry prompter, I just couldn't get a sex scene to work out with these two, it always failed! So I offer a cut away scene, sorry! You just get several pages of leading up to yummy-ness.

Prompt was: _-Urgency for sex (begging to suck cock; desperate to fuck; greedy bottom) (and optional anal/oral/rimming etc.) - A fool's tongue is long enough to slit his own throat._

_x-x-x-_

"_I want to examine  
every inch of your frame  
the pressure points that cause your joy and pain"  
_'_The Operation' by: Charlotte Gainsbourg_

_x-x-x-_

Mismatched eyes slide shut as Watanuki sinks into the elegant couch. Legs slide along the smooth cushions as his feet dig into the back of the couch, toes digging into the cracks. His white kimono licks at his bare legs as it slides up higher, exposing more of his body.

"Hard day?"

Watanuki feels his heart flutter for a second at the voice and it takes every bit of his willpower to keep from jumping up and squealing like an annoying school girl. Instead he takes a deep breath before casually rolling onto his side to stare at the other boy.

"Yeah. I have a client that may be more trouble then she's worth. She tends to argue with _everything_ I suggest. Apparently Americans feel they know all about the supernatural and what will cure it." The answer is casual, slow and peaceful, all of his former annoyance melting away as he stares into the golden brown eyes before him.

He moves slowly and gracefully like a cat (and Doumeki wonders if it is a prerequisite for owners of the shop to be seductive in their movements). Carefully he tucks his left arm under his arm, fingers curling around his soft hair, while his right rests causally on his hip. The kimono (that has already been riding up higher as the boy relaxed) slides up further, exposing even more of the boy's smooth legs. The front slides apart slightly and Doumeki has to mentally slap himself to keep from staring.

"That's got to be hard," he agrees though Doumeki has no idea what he is agreeing to, or has ever had to deal with any of the shop's workings at Watanuki's level. But he still agrees. It is easier then listening as the boy rambles for hours about what he has had to deal with. "So what are you going to do with her?"

Watanuki watches disjointedly as Doumeki digs through a small bag of groceries, pulling out ingredients for dinner tonight. Slowly he pushes himself upright, his left hand digging into the soft cushion while his right pushes back unruly strands that fall into his eyes. Legs slide to the front of the couch, his right leg separating the front of his kimono slightly, white fabric falling behind his leg.

"I guess I'll keep trying to help her. Hopefully she will listen and try what I say soon."

Doumeki grunts noncommittally to show that he is listening while digging deeper into the plastic bag before pulling out a package of fresh vegetables. "This is all they had," he shows the package from his place on the floor, effectively changing the subject. It is not that he does not want to listen, he does. He loves listening to the other boy talk- even if he does not understand half of it. But he has learned through the years just what topics can change the teen's mood, leave him scowling like he had just swallowed a mouthful of vinegar.

Blinking Watanuki leans forward, never changing his position, as he stares at the label. "Hmm, that'll work. I was thinking tonight we could eat outside. It'd be nice to eat under the stars."

Nodding Doumeki packs the food back into the bag, as a smile flutters across his face, it is barely there- here and gone in an instant, as he notices just how easily Watanuki has allowed the subject to change. Normally he fights tooth and nail, bringing them back to the subject every second.

Looking around Doumeki realizes for the first time since walking inside that they both are alone. A rare event indeed. Normally Maru and Moro are at the door greeting them with their innocent, hyper welcomes (_dancing like Maypole dancers around his legs as he tries to walk_), while Mokona jumps onto his shoulder trying to peer into the bag to spy what may be for dinner. Yet today the entry had been pretty quiet…and normal.

Normal here was never good. Looking around Doumeki tries to figure out what would keep the three most hyper (and at times annoying) members of the shop away. He can only assume that nothing serious has happened, though with _this _shop it is hard to know for sure.

"Where are the others?" He finally decides it would be easier to ask, at least then he can gauge an appropriate reaction.

"Hmm," Watanuki reaches down for the pipe that is smoking in its tray, wispy strands of smoke trailing towards the ceiling lazily, looping elegantly before disappearing. Carefully he brings the long pipe to his lips and Doumeki has to look away, he hates the habits that the boy has picked up. "After today I told them I needed to be alone. Told them to not bother me until I called them for dinner."

Doumeki nods suddenly understanding why he had not been attacked. Carefully he leans back, door jam pressing into his spine as he watches the other boy. Again he idly finds himself wondering how he can help save Watanuki- he still refuses to believe that the boy is doomed to stay in this shop (to never age) forever- and again he finds that he is sliding fingers over the egg that rests in his pocket.

A sigh fills the room as Watanuki lies back onto the couch, his eyes closing slightly as he lies on his left arm. His right slowly slides down his thigh until it is resting _innocently_ against the front of his hip, fingers dangling dangerously close to the front of his kimono. Eyes slowly open, barely cracks as they watch how the other man stares- at how _captivated _he is at the show. His lips press into a thin line as he tries to keep from breaking into a giant smile, his face remaining impassive (as if he is unknowing of what he was doing to the other man).

Fingers curl against his white kimono tugging at the thin fabric (showing more of his thin, shapely legs to Doumeki) before sliding up along his stomach. Tips ghost at his body as he slides along his flat stomach before trailing up his chest. Shivers run along his spine as his fingers brush against skin (his breath wavering for a second). Slowly he rounds along his collarbone before sliding up to his neck, fingers burying into his soft, ebony hair.

Doumeki swallows hard as he stares, feeling as if he is intruding in a private moment, eyes bulging slightly. Turning he looks out of the room, down the long hallway to make sure that they were truly alone. Standing he wince as his spine protests at the loss of the door jam, the blood rushing back to the area, before walking towards the lounging boy. As he walks closer, his feet silent on the carpeted floor (almost as if he is gliding in the air) Doumeki can see that sneaky smile, and he just _knows_ that Watanuki has planned this (every little bit).

Fingers caress the smooth face- the eternal face that will never age- as they brush against a pale cheek. Bending down Doumeki presses a soft kiss to the boy's forehead as he sits on the edge of the couch, careful to not sit on the boy's legs.

Lips slide along his beautiful face as kisses are planted on his cheek, before trailing along the boy's soft jaw line (Watanuki's entire body is soothing curves- unlike his sharper curves). Just as slowly- and making sure to avoid the other pair of lips, Doumeki softly kisses the other cheek, before sliding up to closed eyes. Equally soft kisses are planted on each eye lid, leaving the boy blushing slightly.

"Mmm," Watanuki arches as he rolls fully onto his back, his right leg resting against the back of the couch, knee bent and foot planted firmly on the soft cushions. Sitting up, mismatched eyes flutter open as he presses his lips harshly against Doumeki's.

Strong hands push him back onto the couch, breaking the kiss far too soon for the boy's liking. Whining he reaches up, fingers tangling in the dark strands above him as he tries to pull Doumeki into another kiss.

But it is a loosing battle, Doumeki has always been bigger, stronger (both in physical and mental strength) and he proves it still is the same as he remains still. Instead he grabs the hand that cups his head, pulling the pale wrist to his lips as he nips at the soft skin, tongue swirling around the boy's pulse before sucking.

Gasping Watanuki arches, his legs spreading on their own accord as his back twists. His left hand digs into the couch, fingers curling under it before falling onto the floor. "Doumeki," he finally whispers as his left leg weakly rubs against the other boy's thigh. "I want you."

Smirking Doumeki slides a leg across the lithe body, before resting lightly on his thighs. Fingers play with the obi that holds the plain white kimono closed as he slowly untangles the knot, letting it fall open (rising himself long enough to spread the fabric).

Watanuki lies on his back, kimono spread open lewdly, as he gasps for air. He has been wanting this all day (he has imagined the other boy's touches on his body) and wants it _now_. Hips thrust up at the clothed boy above him as fingers drape across his lips.

Second by second Doumeki can feel his resolve shatter, the cracks slowly growing, as he tries to keep from ravishing the boy right there. Instead he leans down burying his hands into the soft tresses under him, fingers carding through the silky strands.

Lips rain down soft kisses on the pale skin, as Doumeki outlines the boy's face before slowly working down the long neck. Carefully he slides lower, his teeth grazing along the boy's jugular and down the softly sloping shoulder.

Fingers dig into the black shirt as Watanuki tugs at the fabric, trying desperately to pull it off. Sitting up, lithe fingers loosing their loose grasp, Doumeki quickly tugs his shirt off before quickly working at his belt. Soon pants and underwear are discarded, falling into a growing pile of clothing.

Watanuki gasps as he arches, thrusting his hips up, as he tries _desperately_ to feel the other's weight against him. Golden brown eyes glint as Doumeki easily raises himself, kneeling above the boy, and watches him writhe, begging for contact…for anything.

"Don't tease!" He whimpers while biting at one of his fingers, his tongue curling around the lithe digit. His heart flutters as he reaches up, tongue loosing contact with the digit, as he tries to spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture (all the while hoping that Doumeki will come back to him).

But the other boy remains as impassive as always. Impassive and unmovable. If it had not been for his heaving chest (or his straining erection) Watanuki would have believed that the boy had turned to stone. Even the smile on his face, the slight upturned smirk, remains the same. An eyebrow barely moves, twitching upwards just slightly.

Annoyance builds inside of him, pulsing though his veins before pooling in his heart, as Watanuki sits up and presses another passionate kiss on the other boy's lips. Fingers curl around the short hair, strands too short for him to tangle, as he deepens the kiss.

Pulling away, a pink blush caressing his cheeks, Watanuki lies back down, his hand trailing back over his face as he arches again. Desperation fills him as he tries to get the other boy to react (to do anything other then stare and kiss).

It is becoming harder to wait but he knows if he waits long enough Watanuki _will_ get vocal (he always does), as Doumeki leans down, chaste kisses trailing down the pale breastbone. "You're so beautiful tonight," he whispers onto the porcelain flesh, warmed air teasing the flesh under him.

A whimper falls from his lips as glasses sit askew, half falling off his face as he arches again (whimpers falling from his lips as he finds the other boy rising again). Teeth worry at his lower lip as he writhes on the couch, eyes fluttering shut as he pants before opening again.

It always…_always_…gets to him how Doumeki- without ever touching him- can get him so flustered, leave him begging and whining for more.

"Please!" He cannot stand it, his body is overflowing with a need to feel _something._ "Touch me…suck me…fuck me…" His back arches again as fingers twitch (he knows better then to touch himself) as he fights the urge.

Watanuki leans up again, resting elbows on the couch below as he tilts his head, this time attacking the other boy's neck. Teeth sink in harshly, as the other boy hisses through clenched teeth, before licking at the mark (an apology for the pain). Lips brush over the smooth skin as he slowly makes his way to Doumeki's ear, whispering heavily. "I need you now. I _want_ you now." To add emphasis hips arch up, making contact for the first time as they brush against the other boy's leg.

Moaning Watanuki's head falls back, as he shakily holds himself up on his elbows, his body arching up again hoping to find the same contact again. Contact that is found as Doumeki thrusts down, watching as the boy under him cries out.

"Yes," he cries out, eyes clenching tightly, "just like that."

Glasses dangle off his left ear, barely holding on, as he moves his body again, trying to find the contact that he craves so badly. Leaning down Doumeki plucks away the glasses (he still does not understand why Watanuki wears them) saving them from an untimely demise as he sets them gently on the carpeted floor.

Mismatched eyes flutter open as he watches the other boy set the glasses away from them, before looking back up, eyes locking with the golden brown above him. Doumeki reaches down, as he carefully covers the right eye (brown eyes has never suited him, blue looks so much better on him).

"More," Watanuki cries out as he notices how the other man has refused to do anything.

Leaning down Doumeki nips at the shell of Watanuki's ear, before whispering, his breath wafting over the boy. "Tell me what you want. Tell me exactly."

The blush grows as Watanuki swallows, trying to clear his mind long enough to talk plainly. "I want to feel you in me!" He cries out, hips raising again as he tries _again_. "I want you deep inside me," he whimpers, "I want you to fuck me now! Now damn it!"

Leaning down Doumeki lies his body over the other boy's (covering his completely) while cupping the beautifully angled chin in his hands. Lips tenderly and passionately kiss, as he thrusts his hips against Watanuki's before pulling away. "If that's what you want," a smirk crosses his face. "I'll give it all to you."

Golden brown eyes glance over towards the doorway (checking again to see that they were really alone) before focusing solely on the boy under him. Faintly, he realizes that dinner is going to be late- much later then normal as he leans down for another passionate kiss.

_x-x-x-_

A/N: Like I said before, suck at not getting the lemon to work. Sorry prompter! My mind and my muse just kept fumbling too badly over it. Maybe later on when my muse is behaving, I'll retackle this and see if I can't get it done right!


End file.
